powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice
is the forty-second episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It is the conclusion of the two part Christmas arc. It also features the return of Resentment Knight Endolf since episode 29. Synopsis With Dantetsu's help, the Kyoryugers must save Christmas from the attack of the Deboss Clones. Plot As the other Kyoryugers deal with the Clone Deboth with aid from Ankydon, Bunpachy, and Tobaspino, Utsusemimaru tends to Daigo's wounds with Dantetsu. However, the three are ambushed by the surviving Debo Yanasanta brothers as they merge into Debo Yanasanta ×345 while going after Dantetsu. Covering Daigo and Dantetsu's escape, Utsusemimaru finds his Gaburi Changer frozen by Yanasanta just as Dogold arrives, sending Aigallon to support Debo Yanasanta before the other Kyoryugers arrive to save the others. Elsewhere, Dogold finds himself unable to possess Dantestu. Torin arrives and reveals that Dantetsu was bathed in the light of the land and became able to hear the planet's melody as King of Humanity. After transforming into Kyoryu Red Carnival, Daigo battles Dogold while Dantetsu tells Torin that he is able to enact the final part of his mission. With Debo Yantasanta knocked into him, Dogold sees the ten Kyoryugers assembled as his Debo Monster suddenly puts him in the way of the Ten Zyudenryu Maximum Victory Finish. With the other knight arriving, Dogold's body explodes, with Endolf emerging from within him, picking up Dogold's face mask and telling him that he manipulated Dogold's plan from the start. He attempts to crush him before Canderrilla and Aigallon convince him to let their ally go. Though Debo Yanasanta is enlarged, he is destroyed by Gigant Kyoryuzin, Pteraiden-Oh Ankydon, and Plezu-Oh Bunpachy using the All Gigant Full Blaster. At the Frozen Castle, Chaos reveals that he knew of Dogold's treachery and that the anger quota required for the resurrection of Deboss has been met. The deposed Raging Knight takes over a Cambrima while venting his rage over lacking a body. At the Spirit Base, the Kyoryugers are upset that they have not managed to fix the Deboth Army's plans, when Daigo gets an idea. He and the other Kyoryugers don Christmas attire to give presents to the children all over the world, as Dantestu watches from afar. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Child: , Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Carnival **Kyoryu Black - N/A **Kyoryu Blue - Allomerus **Kyoryu Green - N/A **Kyoryu Pink - N/A *Extra Kyoryugers - Maximum **Kyoryu Gold - N/A **Kyoryu Cyan - N/A **Kyoryu Gray - N/A **Kyoryu Violet - N/A **Kyoryu Silver - Bragigas + Bragigas (Zyuden Brave Finish) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . *This episode marks the second time all 10 Kyoryugers together again since Brave 39. **When the Kyoryugers battle against Dogold and Yanasanta, they perform attacks in pairs based on their abilities and skills. ***Ian and Yayoi: Gun-shooting ***Nobuharu and Ramirez: Strength and punches ***Amy and Tessai: Martial Arts and kicks ***Souji and Utchy: Swordsmen ***Daigo and Torin: Leaders of ancient and modern Kyoryugers *When Candelira told Endolf and the others that they need to keep smiling, Nobuharu suspects that she might forgotten the promise he made to Candelira back in Brave 40. It is clearly unknown if Candelira could able to keep her promise not to make evil as what Nobuharu begging to her before. *This is the final episode of the series in which Tobaspino appears (although he will make a brief cameo during the intro for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: 100 YEARS AFTER). **This episode also marks the only appearance of SpinoDaiOh Western. *This episode marks the final appearance of Ramirez and Tessai as Kyoryu Cyan and Kyoryu Gray respectively. They do not appear again until Brave 47 where they pass on their powers to two new rangers. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboss' World War, Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice, Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer and Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 11.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 11, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 11.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ワンダホー！ せいぎのクリスマ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ワンダホー！ せいぎのクリスマ｣ #http://www.jefusion.com/2013/11/zyuden-sentai-kyoryuger-december-episode-guide.html Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo